Trust Me?
by DillyDallyBeFree
Summary: Nico/OC This story takes place after Jason, Leo and Piper come back from their quest to save Hera. The main character is Alex and her best friend is Nicole who will be Leo's girlfriend. The story is mainly about the struggles of Nico and Alex. To take their relationship first or risk loosing the other.
1. Getting Greeted by Mythology

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so I want critics but please be nice, no fire…**** In my story I'm going to make Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank all 17 and Nico is 16. I know that Nico likes Percy but in this story he's doesn't and HAS a crush on Annabeth. My own characters (OC) are Alex Tina Martinez and Nicole Summer Wilson and they are 15. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and they all belong to Rick Riordan (I just found out like 2 days ago how to pronounce his surname).**

Setting

After the war against Kronos, Percy disappears into the thin air. Piper, Jason, Leo go on a quest and Nico has a crush on Annabeth.

Alex's POV

I've got a million dollar question: How would YOU react when you find out that your best friend is actually half goat? There's always the smart-aleck answer where you say, "Oh, so you're a satyr". Then there's the sarcastic, "Oh and I'm half donkey", and the dumb, "So….you're hairy?" Guess which one I blurted out…DING DING DING YOU GOT IT! I blurted out, "So… you're hairy?"

A~ny~wa~ys I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Alex Tina Martinez and I have shoulder length black hair, sea green eyes, my skin is a little dark because I'm half Mexican and I have a birthmark shaped like a seashell on my lower stomach. I'm 14, my birthdays on February 29th and I'm an orphan. Except since my foster parents are extremely rich and my foster-mother is a famous fashion designer I don't really look like one on the outside.

Enough about the basics and on to the story. I woke up to my foster-mother, Mary yelling at me to get up and telling me to wear her new designs. So I opted to wear a turquoise tank top with a white tank top underneath it, blue skinny jeans and grey platform shoes. I ate breakfast while Mary droned on and on about making sure to tell people in my school that the clothes I wore were new and would be out in stores soon. I got a text from Nicole saying that she already left for school and was 3 minutes away from passing my house.

I cut off Mary by saying, "Bye Mary! Love your designs, always have and always will. I'll make sure to brag that you made these clothes especially for me." (A/N Does anyone notice the sugar coating on the words… ) I grabbed my backpack and opened the door to hear, "OH MY GODS! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" being shouted by my best friend Nicole who was being chased by a bull looking thing… I think it was called a Minotaur, wait THE MINOTAUR!? I thought it was only in Greek mythology. Being the BEST friend I was I tried to close the door of my house and pretend I didn't see her, but when Nicole realized what I was doing, she snatched my wrist saying, "Don't you dare leave me behind with this ugly, drooling, bull looking thing. Plus I thought we were best—friends—forever—infinity—marry together—die together—…I can't remember the whole thing but I think it was something along the lines of me being more awesome than you. But anyways we promised to stay together no matter what!"

"Shut up! Run! By the way I'm soooo much more awesome than you!"

She gave me her puppy dog eyes while running. We saw Grover, our other best friend running towards us with a blond hair, typical California style girl (A/N not intended in a bad way) also wearing an orange shirt. She was holding a dagger and yelled, "Hey, Grover take them home and make them pack so they can go to camp with us! I'll take care of BEAF BOY!"

Grover grabbed Nicole and me and made a dash for my room window. The weird thing, I thought he couldn't run... Nicole and I both have ADHD so really you can't blame us when Nicole asked, "Why are you running?! Why do you have HORNS on your head?"

"Hell~o Nicole! There are more important questions to ask like why there was a Minotaur, or like why Grover has horns on his head."

"Tina, were you listening to me? I already asked that question!"

"Stop whining and don't call me Tina, cause my names Alex! At least I sound smarter than you when I asked!"

"No ,you.."

Grover cut her of by taking his pants off.

Nicole and I yelled at him saying, "Grover are you crazy! And OMG what are you?!"

He shouted back at us, "SHUT UP, BOTH of you. You guys sound like a kindergarteners! I'm a satyr so I'm half goat! Now hurry up and climb the vines and get up to Alex's room window. Nicole, help Alex pack a duffel bag and come down as quickly as you can!" We stared at him in shock and I blurted out, "So your hairy?" oops didn't mean it as an insult… Grover glanced at me with an—are—you—stupid look and said, "Whatever just hurry up! I'll be here guarding."

I wanted to ask "From what" but I thought better so I started to climb the vines and pushed opened the window. I grabbed my lavender and light blue colored duffel while Nicole took my clothes and some of my shoes and other necessary things. We were about to leave when I saw my guitar. I knew I shouldn't take it but I just couldn't leave it because it was the only thing I had from my real parents so I took it with me.

When Grover saw my guitar his eyebrows did look like they would fly up to the sky but he seemed to realize my reason for bringing it. We started to run to Nicole's house and did the same routine over again, except in her case she brought her violin with her. The violin was actually another thing my real parents left me but I gave it to Nicole when we were in first grade. (A/N reasons would be cleared later in story).

We met up with the blond girl who told us she was Annabeth. I lived near Long Island so she decided we should walk to "camp". Annabeth and Grover started to explain to us that we were half—bloods and we were heading to the only safe place for people like us.

We finally reached the hill and trudged half way up when we were attacked again, except this time it was a fury and huge dogs that Nicole is describing as a—brownish~black—real—life—Clifford…With my nervous jitters I couldn't help it and started laughing like crazy. I mean seriously it's a life or death situation and she brings up Clifford?! She never seems to fail to surprise me.

While I was laughing historically, the battle had begun around me. Annabeth was slashing through monsters; Grover was playing this tune that suspiciously sounded like _Chandelier_ by Sia, which looked like it was making the Empousa slam into each other. If your wondering I **did, **I stop laughing and now I'm absolutely terrified. I mean considering my choices, which was nothing, because 1) I don't have a weapon to help the battle, 2) I want to run to safety but I don't exactly know where.

"Nicole, what do we do?"

"Uh, how about try running up this hill since it was where we were heading 4 minutes ago."

"Right! Did I ever tell you how you are seriously my best friend?" Considering that I might die, I thought that I should tell her but I also thought that I would regret this after we in safety…

"Really! Thanks! Come on you can tell me about how much you looove me when were safe so let's go!"

Doesn't she get that I'm telling her now because WE'RE IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION!

We started running and we were doing pretty good until one of the furies got me and started lifting me up in the air. She swung her whip, which slapped my face, probably leaving red marks because they burned a lot. I couldn't help hissing in pain. On top of the pain on my face, her fingernails were digging into my shoulders and I felt the warm ooze of blood. Apparently she felt my blood too because she started to swing her whip harder and gripped my shoulders stronger. My consciousness was slipping, when I started to hyperventilate. I cursed mentally, I'm not emotionally stable (A/N the reasons would be cleared later in story) and when I start to panic I have a not—so—good—habit of hyperventilating.

**My friend told me that if Alex was just perfect then she wouldn't be a good character. So I decided to make her unemotionally stable but I don't mean any harm because my friend is too. I just don't really know if I'm writing facts because my friend hates people watching her get panic attacks. What I want to say is that if I got something wrong about hyperventilating I'm really sorry.**


	2. Maybe a Crush?

**I hate it when the Author's Note is super long, so..ENJOY!**

Nicole's POV

This couldn't be happening! Alex had a serious problem of hyperventilating and I usually helped her out. But as you can see, she's about 15ft up in the sky so I can't exactly help her, but I'm going to do what ever it takes to get her.

I called out, "Annabeth, we have to help her. Alex has problem with hyperventilation, if we leave her like that she's going to loose it." Annabeth looked like she wanted to ask me what I exactly meant by "loose it" but I cut her off. "I'll tell you later, now isn't the time. What do we do?" I thought **that** I was going to get a panic attack when I heard someone shouting.

"Alecto! What do you think your doing! I don't remember father giving you orders to kill a girl, he told you three, to get him a Happy Meal. Father is not going to be happy with you. Let her go now!"

"Nico, I'm sorry but I cannot. I think that Lord Hades would be proud of us for capturing her" cackled Alecto's sister.

Then the guy named Nico whispered something to a….. OMG I didn't realize the hot, short, Latino guy… He grinned and suddenly he threw balls of fire at the three furies. Alecto let go of Alex and screamed, "RETREAT!" I was so caught up in our situation that I hadn't realized there were other kids fighting the "brownish~black—real—life—Clifford". The archers aimed for the monsters and some of the monsters exploded into golden yellow dust.

I sort of forget about Alex because I was so fascinated in the bow and arrow, I couldn't wait to try using them! Annabeth's voice called me back to the reality. "Hurry and get her to the infirmary! Nicole, go with Nico and try to get Alex to calm down."

"Wait, we don't have time. I have to calm her down here. She'll loose it if we wait longer. I know you have questions Annabeth, just let me calm her down first." With that I started to talk to Alex, rubbing her back and I took a plastic bag from my pocket and made her breathe in it. She calmed down in about 20 minutes and drifted off to dream land. A guy named Will volunteered to bring her to the infirmary. While watching him walk down to the "big house", I couldn't decide whether to really tell Annabeth about Alex because she hated people knowing, but being the best friend I was I decided to let Annabeth know. I wanted someone older than me to be able to help me with Alex. I know that I'm her best friend but sometimes it's hard to take care of her alone.

"Annabeth, I'll tell you what I mean when I say loose it." She looked at me with her stormy, intense grey eyes and called over a girl with choppy hair, a guy that looked like a blond superman, the hot guy Latino and Nico. I half whispered—screamed, "Why did you call them over?! I thought it was only you !"

"Look, you can trust us. I have a feeling you and Alex would be hanging out with us a lot. Once Alex wakes up the six of us and you can share our background story. Just trust me."

The other five came up to Annabeth and me, introducing their selves as Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Jason son of Jupiter, Leo son of Hephaestus, Nico son of Hades. I fidgeted because they were all older than me, but I remembered what Alex always told me on how my humor and wits were my weapons. So I said, "So is anyone going to give me the annual tour because I want to act like a celebrity. You know being escorted and having people trail after…" Annabeth looked at me with amusement, and quickly explained the situation to everyone. Leo gave me "the VIP tour" of the camp while everyone tagged along.

Leo's POV

Nicole was seriously Team Leo material; she was out of his league, funny, younger than him and drop dead gorgeous, but there was something about her that reminded him about himself. They all walked into the Zeus cabin because it was the biggest. Nicole looked nervous but when Annabeth signaled her to talk she started talking.

"What I meant when I said she'd loose it, well she isn't exactly emotionally stable. Her childhood isn't the one that everyone wants. According to her foster mom, she was bundled up on the stairs of the local orphanage the day she was born. Her foster parents adopted her when she was 5 and she was already pretty much a wreck. The kids in the orphanage hated her because she was pretty, and got special attention from the orphanage manager. She was bullied even after she was adopted, by the children in the orphanage. She had a little brother called Tanner and a little sister named Riley but they were killed by a murder in front of her eyes. Now that I think about it I think it was one of the furies… Anyhow her foster parents didn't like Alex brooding and threatened her that they were going to throw her out if she didn't pick up her mood." Nicole looked seriously cute when she put quotation marks when she said, "pick up her mood".

"She was forced to put a smile on her face and hide her sadness. She and I were bullied in school. Alex because she was adopted by Mary Anderson, you know the designer, who owns Macy's and is called the younger twin of Coco Channel? Alex was forced to wear what Mary designed, so she looked like a princess and every girl was jealous of her. When I defended Alex, lets just say they weren't to happy and I started to get bullied too." Nicole took a deep breath; Annabeth and Piper put their arms around Nicole.

After taking a deep breath Nicole went on; "Alex just couldn't deal with it. It was too much for and she started to cry every night. I didn't really care of being bullied because their main target wasn't me. The bulling got worse when we were in middle school and she just couldn't cope with it… And she started cutting herself on her wrists and when I found out, she finally broke down." Nicole had tears in her eyes, but I could tell I did too and everyone else in the room did too.

"I kept it a secret for her and helped her cover them up with concealer. I made sure she stopped cutting herself but then she lost the place that kept her sanity." After taking another deep breath Nicole continued, "Alex started getting panic attacks like the ones she got a moment ago. One time, I was busy with my boyfriend (which by the way I broke up with now), and she started hyperventilating and texted me. I told her to wait it out because I didn't want to leave my boyfriend... When I went over to her house after my date…" Nicole had tears running down her face and she barely whispered it out, "She was lying in a pool of her blood. So since then I calm her down so she doesn't majorly break down." Nicole was sobbing now, and Piper was talking to her using charm speak. There was knock on the door and it was Will telling us that Alex woke up asking for Nicole.

Nico's POV

Nicole's story of Alex reminded me of myself. He had lost his family and had cut himself too. The story made him want to know more about Alex and when he saw her for the first time being held by Alecto she made his stomach get this fluttery feeling that he used to get with Annabeth. No take that back, he still gets toward Annabeth. Oh great, looks like he had a double crush. Just his luck and he hated getting the feeling, because Annabeth was Percy's girl friend.

When Nico entered the infirmary, Nicole and Annabeth were already talking to Alex and introducing Piper, Jason and Leo. When Annabeth introduced Leo, Alex whispered something to Nicole that made her go bright red and Nicole mumbled, "Shut up." Annabeth turned to me and I found myself getting lost in Alex's sea green eyes.

Alex's POV

When Leo was introduced I whispered to Nicole, raising my eyebrows, "So…. isn't he your type?" She blushed and told me to shut up. But when Nico was introduced it was my turn to blush, his eyes had this sadness in them and his shaggy hair gave him sort of a bad boy look. He was looking back into my sea green eyes too, and I found myself wishing that he were interested in me too. But I scolded myself and told myself to give up hope because even if he did, the problem was that I couldn't trust people completely except for Nicole. I was afraid that they would hurt me like the bullies and would leave me like my real parents. Yeah, I had crushes and boyfriends, but every time they broke up with me, I knew it was my fault. My fault, that I couldn't trust them.


	3. The Kindergartners Have a Fight

**Enjoy! By the way Red team is Ares and others, Blue team is Piper, Annabeth, Nicole, Alex and Nico for capture the flag.**

Alex's POV

I always thought that I would be able to love someone because I wasn't loved my whole life but it turned that I was scared of love. I quickly averted my eyes from Nico's and stood up. There was an awkward silence and I decided to ask a question that was on my chest since Annabeth and Grover walked Nicole and I to camp, "Who do you think my parent is?" It was what I wanted to know my whole life and to know that the she or he was **a** **god**; it just blew my mind away. I saw Annabeth glance at Nico and Grover, her voice was shaking when she said, "I'm not sure… but I think its Poseidon…. You look like the girl version of Percy, but it's just a guess." I wanted to ask who Percy was but I felt the tension in the room so I nudged Nicole, telling her to say something or crack a joke or whatever with my eyes. She seemed to have gotten my message and said, "Well, since I live with my mom, I hope my dad's Apollo. But if it my mom was a god, I would totally want Athena!" Annabeth had a smile on her face and Piper pretending to be jealous exclaimed, "Hey! Aphrodite's great too! You get to wear designer clothes that are hard to run in, get awakened by the smell of perfume hitting your face, get slapped by a sibling if you burrow their lip-gloss and look better than them… See you can feel the love…. NOT" Annabeth was smirking, Nicole and I burst out laughing, and Jason had a smile on his face. Nico had a look of amusement and I suddenly had this feeling that I wanted to be the one that made him laugh.

Nico's POV

I felt eyes on me while everyone was laughing and caught Alex looking at me. She quickly glanced away and started talking about "capture the flag" and was told by Leo that she had missed dinner. I know that not many people, screw that, no one really likes me but every time she glanced away I wasn't hurt but I felt this weird feeling. I felt like I wanted to be watched by her, I wanted to be touched by her, but most importantly I wanted to be the one that fixed her problems although I need fixing too. I snapped out of my thought when Alex touched my arm and told me," Capture the flag is going to start. You **are** playing right? "

"Why would you care if I played or not?" I know that I should have said it nicer but I wasn't used to being nice, I mean I am the loner of camp.

She looked at me in the eye with her green ones and said, "Welllll…. I need someone to protect me, don't I?" After saying that she walked off.

Nicole's POV

I saw Alex talking to Nico and when she walked over to me her cheeks were red. I joked around a little saying things like, "So are you that excited to play the games or are you blushing because you talked or should I say flirted with Nico?" She punched me in the shoulder, which let me tell you hurt a lot!

We walked to Annabeth and Piper who were holding two armors and swords. I gulped and felt Alex do the same but she whispered to me, "Scared, Martinez?" I laughed at her miserable failure in trying to act strong. Piper put us in our armors and told us to guard the paths near the creek. She also told us, "Don't hold back any feelings you get in the battle field because those are what help you stay out of danger. "

When the horn blew, signaling the start of the game we put our swords up, but nothing came until, about 15 minutes passed. Eight people from the Ares cabin came burling towards us and slashed at us with their swords, spears and any other sharp thing they had. And let me tell you that being skewered by a spear hurts enough but the freakin' spear had electricity cackling around it, which made it hurt ten times more. Before I knew it Alex and I were thrown into the creek.

Alex's POV

After the Ares cabin used us as skewering dummies they threw us into the creek. I remembered telling Nico that I would need someone to protect me and that he said he would be there for me. He wasn't here though, and I had made the mistake of trusting him. I was waiting for the water to sting my wounds but it didn't happen but what did happen was that I felt energy surging through my body. When I faced Nicole to tell her this, I saw her wounds, and the fact that she was unconscious and that 4 people were punching and kicking her, I was furious. Me being bullied I could accept, but Nicole was just off limits. I felt a pull in my gut and like Piper told me I didn't hold back. Suddenly there was a mini hurricane underneath me and I was being lifted off into the air. I heard a gasp and looked toward the sound… and surprisingly I found Nico emerging from the shadows. "So you finally decide to come protect me? I think you're a little too late!" Without waiting for his answer, I raised my arms and willed the hurricane to move towards the surprised Ares cabin. I concentrated and made the hurricane take the Ares cabin back to the Red teams side.

I was exhausted but ran to Nicole's side and scooped up some water, washing the blood and willed the water to heal her like it did to me. Nico was just standing there looking like he didn't know what to say to me, so I told him, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I just thought that maybe I could trust you but when you weren't there I sort of freaked out." He looked at me and mumbled out, "I'm sorry." I decided to lighten up the mood so I smirked and said, "What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." He looked at me and saw that I was smiling. He frowned but with sarcasm said, "Well I'm sorry if my voice is small or is it your hearing?" I fake gasped at him while he had a small thin smile on his face. He looked at me in the eyes and said seriously, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have gone out the moment the Ares cabin came but I wanted to know what you guys were capable of us. Plus after what Nicole said…." I was tending to Nicole's face wounds but at his words my head snapped up. "She told you that?! I told her not to tell anyone…"

Nicole's POV

When my consciousness came back I heard Alex's voice and Nico's talking about… Oh gods, she found out that I told them about her… I really didn't want to wake up but I guess I should save Nico from Alex's whining. I opened my eyes and grabbed her wrist.

Alex's POV

I gasped when someone grabbed my wrist but to find out it was Nicole. I know that she just woke up, call me a brat but I screamed at her. "Why did you tell them?! I told you I didn't want anyone to know! I trusted you!"

Nicole's POV

I just woke up and she screams at me for telling! Ugh, I can't believe her! Something that I've been holding back for along time exploded so I scream back, "Well I'm sorry! But have you ever thought about the burden I carry! I always have to be there when you have your attacks because you can't calm down yourself! Maybe I wanted other people that I can rely on to help you! Sometimes I wish that I wasn't your best friend!" After I said it, I wish I hadn't because the look on her face was just raw, it was pure hurt. Annabeth, Piper and a few others were standing by us holding the flag and looking at us. Tears were already falling down Alex's face and her breathing was becoming unstable. She shouted at me, "I'm sorry I didn't notice, I was a burden. I guess you hate me for getting you bullied too! I'm sorry it was my fault that you couldn't be in relationships because of me! I'm sorry that you had to deal with me! Maybe we shouldn't be best friends!" After of having said that, she ran off.

Alex's POV

I'm mad at Nicole but I'm mostly mad at myself for not realizing her stress. I ran toward the Poseidon cabin, it was obvious that I was his child after what I did at the creek. I was getting an attack again but like she said it was time I try to calm down myself. I threw open the door and collapsed trying to take deep breathes. After trying for about 10 minutes I started to really panic. I couldn't stop the attack nor myself from panicking. I told myself "breath", but the last thing I saw was someone looking down at me.

**It's a little shorter than the last two but I think it's dramatic and a nice chapter. **


	4. Love Is In The Air

**Enjoy!**

Nico's POV

When I entered Alex's cabin and sat down next to her, she had just lost consciousness. Everyone else was with Nicole and had taken her to the Hermes cabin and told her to give Alex some space and that they would go looking for Alex the next morning. I decided to stay by Alex, so I put carried her to her bed and was about pull a chair up and sit when I realized she was grabbing my wrist, even though she was unconscious. Her grip was like iron and I couldn't take it off, I took off my shoes and lay beside Alex. And surprisingly I didn't have any dreams.

Alex's POV

I woke up cuddling to something or is it a someone? I opened my eyes to see Nico sleeping next me, and he looked really cute! I didn't realize I was still staring at him when I heard his voice saying, "Why are you starting at me?" I blushed and looked away recalling what had happened yesterday, to remember that Nicole and I had an epic fight. I groaned and looked around my cabin when I saw my guitar. I knew how I was going to tell her my feelings. Nico must have noticed me looking at my guitar and asked, "Hey, umm can you play it? For me?" I had an idea and said back, "Sure, but I'll play for you personally later. Right now, I have to go to Nicole. Do you think she's at the lake?" Nico nodded, "Yeah, yesterday Annabeth and the others told her that they were going to look for you at the lake in the morning." He paused and asked quietly, "Can I go with you…?" He looked so adorable that I couldn't help myself and kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the Poseidon cabin saying, "Go to the lake and tell them to stay there."

Nico's POV

My mind went white and I stood out her door just holding my cheek and standing there dumbfounded. I quickly remembered what she told me and went to the lake where Leo was holding Nicole as she cried. Piper, Annabeth and Jason noticed me and asked me if I knew where Alex was. I ignored them and sat near the lake just watching the waves.

Nicole's POV

Nico came and when he came I honestly hoped Alex would be with him. When suddenly I heard the familiar sound of a guitar that I know had to be Alex's. She emerged from the woods, wearing a white sundress and strumming her guitar. Her angelic amazing voice rang through the morning air (**A/N It's random words that I put together, so don't go searching**);

_**Slanted: Is Alex singing**__, _Normal: Is Nicole's thoughts

_**I'm sorry for everything that I made you go through**_

_**I promise I'll do my best to graduate from you**_

_**I wonder if you'll ever forgive me but I know that I can never be mad at you**_

_**I know that I can't be your best friend any more but please just let me be your friend**_

_**Let me tag you, I won't make any sound, I'll try to be air but I want to be with you**_

_**No matter what I do, I can't seem to realize anyone else except for me**_

Alex had tears running down her face and I had too. I can't believe she thought that I won't be her best friend

_**I always be there for you, or at least I'll try**_

_**I won't evolve you in my stupid problems and I'll try to fix myself alone**_

_**I hope you understand that I'm so sorry**_

After she finished singing she looked at me and smiled lightly and started walking back. I ran to her and tackled her to the ground. She looked surprised but she looked even more surprised when I said, "Don't think I'm getting rid of you that easily. I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday!" Alex grinned and hugged me.

Alex's POV

After making up with Nicole we went to breakfast when we were claimed. It was really funny because Nicole and I were laughing at the Ares cabin when they said that we probably were never going to be claimed and even if we were, it would be a minor god. When suddenly Nicole and I burst into light and when it faded, I was wearing the most embarrassing clothes in the world. I had a turquoise dress that showed cleavage (seriously I'm only 14!), Greek style sandals and my face was just amazing. Nicole looked just like me except for her orange dress. She was claimed by Apollo and, me, obviously by Poseidon.

**Time skippppppppppppp**

Nico's POV

I was sitting in my cabin when Alex came in and she was still in the turquoise dress. I had a hard time keeping my eyes away from her chest. She put her hand out, so I grabbed it, and if she meant to help me get up it didn't work because obviously I'm stronger than her so I pulled her down on top of me. I was staring into her eyes and she was looking at mine. I glanced down at her lips and closed into her and kissed her. Sparks shoot through my body and I loved it. After we pulled away Alex was blushing and said, "So what are we?" she sounded nervous. I was nervous but if I lost this chance I don't think I'll get the guts to ask her so.. ."Um…would you be my …girl friend?"

Alex's POV

He looked so nervous and it was really cute, after he asked me he was looking down so pulled his chin up and kissed him softly and whispered "Yes, I would love to." He looked relieved but I was really nervous. I couldn't trust people and what if I couldn't trust Nico too? What if he's just using me?

**Time skippppppppppp**

Nicole's POV

Leo had asked me to be his girlfriend while I was watching him build the Argo 2 and I had obviously accepted. We were kissing him when someone came running in. I quickly pulled away and saw it was Alex, her already pink cheeks were turning bright red. "Um, I guess I'll leave…but I have something really important to tell you." She was looking nervous and excited, so I went over to her and said, "Now's ok! So what do you want to tell me!"

"Well, Nico and I kissedandheaskedmetobehisgirlfriend but I'm nervous!"

"Wait, what! I didn't get that middle part."

"Nicole listen carefully, she said that she kissed Nico and he asked her to be his girlfriend but she's nervous. WAIT WHAT? YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH NICO?! NICO AS IN NICO DI ANGELO?" Seriously Leo was just going crazy so I waved goodbye to him and took Alex to her cabin. "So why are you nervous about going out with Nico? You guys are perfect for each other!" She looked at me and realized, "Oh… You don't know if you can trust him right? You will, he's not a normal guy. He's hot, sexy, cool, different, Italian, ni" She cut me off saying, "Now it's like you're his girlfriend." And stated to laugh.

Nico's POV

Dad and Iris messaged me telling me to go to the Roman camp and there I would see Percy but not to tell him who I am. I didn't want to because I had just got together with Alex but what needed to be done had to be done. I left a note to Alex saying I had to go on a job for my father and that I would tell again when I was returning.

**Since no one really comments and stuff I'm not sure if any ones really reading so I think I won't update everyday. And maybe start writing longer chapters once a week or something. If any one is reading I hope you tell me what you think. If it sucks tell me! I don't want to keep writing something that sucks! :) **


	5. The Start of Hiding Feelings

**Back Again! I'm trying to make my chapters longer….**

**Alex's POV**

The day after Nico and I "got together", there was going to be a party at camp to let us forget about our stress and relax. I was heading towards Nico's cabin to make sure he remembered. When I opened his cabin door, my first impression, dark. I know that it's obvious but I didn't expect it to be this dark. I looked around but Nico wasn't anywhere to be seen. I neared his bed and lay down and breathed in Nico's scent, when I turned my head side ways to look at his side table, I saw a piece of paper. I turned it around to see whom it was for to find out it was for me. As I read it I felt a jumble of emotions, 1) I was mad/sad that we couldn't go to the dance together, 2) I wanted him to tell me in person that he was leaving, 3) I was happy for him that Hades had asked him to do a job for him but 4) I was scared. I was scared because I even though in my head I know I can trust him, my hearts giving little warning signs telling me that I shouldn't be so sure. I can understand my heart because he had left after only 2 days of being together. I felt like crying but I held it in and left his cabin.

**Nicole's POV**

Alex went to check on Nico while Piper, Annabeth and I were looking at the dresses that Aphrodite prepared for the girls at camp. We were still trying to decide when Alex come in so, I walked over to her and nudged her, "How did it go?" I saw her face flicker with sadness before breaking into a smile, "Um, I don't think I'm going to the party. Nico's on a job for his dad so he's not here." Annabeth and Piper looked up from their "dress hunting" and tried to look into Alex's face but she quickly turned away and said, "Well, I'm going to be in my cabin for the day, I guess. Have fun and tell me if something exciting happens between you and Leo." Before I can answer her, she walked out the door. Alex didn't necessarily look sad so I decided not to worry about her hyperventilating but also decided to go check on her later. Piper looked at me and said, "I can't believe Nico just went off. He has to have a good reason for leaving or I will kill him when he comes back." Annabeth smiled at her, "Yeah but Alex just said Hade's had a job for him. I just wished he could have gone to this "job" after the party. I mean I Nico looked so happy, I've never seen him that happy since his sister died… um.. sorry I made it awkward. Let's get ready and check on Alex."

**Nico's POV**

I was waiting for my half sister Hazel by a black crypt when Hazel came along with… Percy Jackson, the guy that is missing, the guy that possibly has a little called Alex who is coincidently my girlfriend. The moment I remembered her I realized that today was the party that Nicole and Alex were soooooooooooo excited to go to! I'm not a party person, obviously but for Alex I would do anything. I never thought I would say this but I sort of pitied myself because I lost my mother, I was trapped in a hotel, I lost my sister, the girl I **had** a crush on didn't like me back and I don't feel love from my dad. But when I heard Alex's story I thought this responsibility and that she needed more help than me. Anyways back to the real world instead of "Nico's head world". Hazel was just introducing Percy so I did too. "Please to meet you, I'm Nico di Angelo." While talking with Percy, Frank came and took Percy with him to wherever he was going. Hazel and I sat together on the roof of Pluto's cabin and I told her that I had to go check on the Doors of Death. She looked scared and frightened but believe me I was trying not to pee in my pants too. As soon as Hazel, Frank and Percy left Camp Jupiter I head out to my doom too.

**Alex's POV**

After Nico left I was wreck inside (emphasize on INSIDE), I hated myself for thinking I may not be able to trust him, but I also furious that he left with just a letter. So guess what I did to ease my pain… Cut! Sorry but that's actually what I DIDN'T do. Instead I helped Leo build the ArgoⅡ and unleashed my anger on to the practice dummy which I named Bob. Nicole, Annabeth, Piper and I did spend a lot of time together but after what Nicole said to me during our fight I felt like maybe Nicole was right, and maybe I was too attached to her. So I tried to make some space between us and decided going to the lake or whatever half the time.

It was one of those days I was working with Leo when Nicole came in and pecked Leo on the lips, she turned to me and asked, "Hey! Annabeth, Pipes and I are going to the lake so you'll come right?" I looked up from what I was doing and answered, "Sorry, I told Leo that I'll help him today… You should go ahead, ask me again." She looked disappointed and some kind of emotion flickered on her face but she smiled and ran off. Leo and I went back to what we were working on when Leo said, "Your like a little sister to me and after hanging around you I feel like your hiding your emotions behind that fake smile you always use. Nicole told me about your problems with trust when it comes to love and I can tell that you having a hard time trusting Nico because of the way he left. I know that your probably mad at yourself and trying your best not to get too attached to Nicole bu" I cut Leo off, "Look thanks for noticing how I'm feeling but Nicole's right. I was her burden and was cutting her off from having other friends. I know that I only knew Nico for about a week but I just can't stop thinking about him. I want to be the one that fixes him and make the place where he can call home. I'm trying to trust him that he's not leaving forever. I just don't want to break down now, ok?" Before I can hear him reply I fled from the Bunker 9.

**Leo's POV**

I really thought as her like a sister and even more close than my sisters in the Hephaestus cabin. I knew she was hiding her emotions because before I met Nicole I used to do that too. I knew that she was hurting and I wanted to help her so I decided going to the girls.

I walked over to the lake and found Annabeth and Piper patting Nicole's back. I quickened my pace to see Nicole crying and babbling, "I really want to take back what I said when we were fighting. I didn't mean them and now Alex is drifting away from me. " I sat down behind Nicole and pulled her into my chest and sat there until she calmed down. I think that Nicole and Alex just need to talk to each other about the things that are on their chests.

**Nicole's POV**

When Leo pulled me into his chest I felt warm and started to calm down. Leo started talking and told me about what Alex had said at the Bunker. I can't believe I didn't notice she was hurting but was smiling and laughing to cover up her emotions. I stood up and told Leo, Piper and Annabeth that I was going over to Alex and talk things out. I ran to her cabin and burst in.

**Alex's POV**

I was strumming my guitar, tears falling down my face and onto it when Nicole came running into my cabin. I was surprised to find myself hurriedly wiping the tears away because before I would never hide my tears from her. Suddenly reality came hurling back into my chest, I really was drifting away from Nicole. I looked at Nicole who had tears falling down her face and was looking shocked. She sat down next to me and for a while we were silent just enjoying each other's company, which we hadn't down in weeks. She was the one to speak first, "I'm so sorry for leaving you to deal with your emotions alone. I guess I just assumed that since I was doing well with the stress that you were too because you didn't break down or get any attacks. What I said at the fight was… well they weren't lies. It's true that I felt those things but once you started to drift away I realized that I like being the one that helped you out of your attacks, the one that calmed you down and the one you told everything to." Nicole looked into my eyes and said, "Tell me. What are you feeling? Cry, don't hold back in front of me. We ARE best friends whether you like it or not!"

Before I knew it big drops of tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was telling her everything that I was feeling. I had a mini hyperventilation attack but I quickly calmed down with the help of Nicole.

**Nico's POV**

Before I knew it I was in Tartarus, the only thing that kept me living was the thought of meeting Alex again. When the twin tiny giants trapped me into a jar I started to loose hope. I had so many things that I had to tell Alex like, how I was sorry that I didn't personally tell her that I was leaving Camp Half Blood, how I should have gone to the dance with her. Every time I thought about her I strongly hoped to live. I couldn't imagine what she was going through were my last thoughts before I went into a death trance.

**Alex's POV**

Leo finally managed to built the ship and the 9 from the prophecy were going to sail to Camp Jupiter tomorrow. The prophecy was printed to my brain:

_Nine half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I wasn't excited though, because I have been having dream of Nico…


	6. Meeting and Worries

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Alex's POV**

The dreams I saw were all strange, every time I saw Nico the next moment his image would fade away. He looked pale and tired, I hoped he wasn't…. dead….

Back to reality, where Annabeth was pacing the deck and checking and double-checking everything. Then there was Piper who was pacing back and forth just like Annabeth except she was murmuring, "Lower your weapons, we just want to talk." Piper is so focused on saying her lines that she isn't noticing her affect on us. I mean I was on the urge of lowering my weapon and have girl talk with Annabeth, Piper and Nicole. Nicole was trying her best to help Leo which if I say, she wasn't helping much but Leo being the best boyfriend was always complementing her on how she was his perfect side kick. Jason was standing at the crossbow; he was like a brother to me lately so I knew that he was nervous. Me? You ask I was doing fine if you think not being able to sleep and being constantly worrying is fine.

When we landed Terminus was giving a fuss on how he didn't want a Greek battle ship in his territory. Annabeth and Nicole came up with a brilliant plan where the ship hovers over New Rome. Jason stepped out of the ship first to reassure the Romans that we were not there to attack. After him went Annabeth they leaded us through the crowd until we saw a girl that stood with lots of confidence. She reminded me of Annabeth always trying to stay strong when all she really wanted was to break down.

Nicole whispered to me, "Hey, doesn't that guy standing between the buff baby guy and the pretty girl that looks the same age us, look like you? And I think he's Annabeth's boyfriend." I looked at her, "Since when were you Aphrodite's daughter?" She scolded at me, "I can be anything I want to, and everyone has a little Aphrodite in them! Which means you do too my dear Tina."

I was just going to tell her not to call me Tina when I heard commotion. Nicole and I looked back to the front where we saw Annabeth judo flipping the guy, growling at him and kissing. If you ask me there is too much emotion in just one scene and if this were a movie it wouldn't work. I smirked at Nicole and she seemed to get what I wanted to do. Leo saw our eye contact and also realized what we were going to do. Even though it probably wasn't the best moment we shouted at them, "Notch down the PDA! I don't think all of us need to see you guys kissing your heads off! There are children here!" Annabeth and the guy pulled away with a blush.

**Percy's POV**

As I was savoring the moment finally being with Annabeth and kissing her, I heard someone people shout to us, something about notching down our PDA. I drew away from Annabeth and looked over to where the voices came from, to see a girl that resembled me, a lot. I mean our hair, our eyes, our body shape (not like I was checking her out) and how she shouted that out. I mean I totally would have said that too. Annabeth caught me starting and whispered, "I'll tell you about that girl later. You guys are probably going to get close."

**TIME SKIPPPPPPP**

**Alex's POV**

After the feast that the Romans prepared for us, Jason whisked Piper away for a tour and Leo and Nicole went back to the ship with Octavian. I felt uneasy about him going to the ship but its not like I wanted to chat with him over a cup of tea…. Annabeth left with Reyna so I was left with Hazel my new BFF, Frank and Percy. I learned that Hazel, Nicole and I were all the same age except for the fact that Hazel came from a long time ago. She seemed embarrassed but I thought it was cool! Percy looked at me in as strange way and I saw a curious look on his eyes. I decided to introduce myself. "I'm um Alex Tina Martinez. I'm the daughter of Poseidon." He looked surprised and in his eyes were shock, anger and hurt but he exclaimed, "Oh… I'm Percy Jackson, your half-brother." I noticed that his fists were clenched and felt a little disappointed. In the rumors I heard that he was easy going and caring but he didn't seem to be like that. I guess he just needs time… I hope. There was an awkward silence between us but Hazel and Frank didn't notice or pretended not to notice. When suddenly there was a shrill sound piercing the air. We all jumped up and ran towards the sound.

**Percy's POV**

Surprised wasn't the word for my feeling it was like a billion times more than surprised. I mean having a sister! I though Poseidon was joking when he said last year that I might have a sibling. All sorts of thoughts were going through my head as I ran towards the ship when Annabeth came toward me. We both didn't know what was happening but hurried to the ship when we saw Leo firing at the Roman Camp. Even though I didn't know him I knew that he wasn't a guy to fire. But in reality he was so I knocked him out becoming furious at what he did. I also started to feel anger towards my dad for having a kid with another woman. Though I knew it was cruel, I decided to keep my distance with Alex. It wasn't her fault and I didn't want to lash out at her for something she isn't responsible for.

**Leo's POV**

I apologized to the crew but they seemed to understand that it wasn't my fault and came to a conclusion that I was possessed by something. Nicole explained what had happened and I couldn't be more thankful to have her. Being the captain of the ship I made my job to make sure everyone was doing fine. I started to realize that for some reason, Alex and Percy weren't speaking to each other as much as I thought. In my scenario they were all ways talking, laughing and joking around. Percy would be protective and Alex would finally feel family love. But they weren't. I hardly saw them together.

One day Nicole was with me so I decided to ask her. "How's Alex doing with the whole Nico disappearing, having a new family and her hyperventilating problems?" She looked over at me and said," Well her hyperventilating hasn't been seen for a long time so I think she's pretty stable or learned how o control it. Nico disappearing is just too much to handle so she isn't even thinking about him. She's so worried and I think she's been having dreams about Nico and something about her fate. I hear mumbling about stuff like that a lot…. The Percy thing I don't know. I didn't expect this to happen and I haven't spoken to her lately about him. I think I'll go over to talk to her."

**Nicole's POV**

I met Annabeth along the way and decided to have her help. I told her about what Leo and I were talking about and asked her if it was normal for Percy of if this was as strange. "I've been concerned about it too. How about I go ask him and talk about this with Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank." I agreed to her and walked off to Alex's room.

"So how is it learning your brother is the hot sexy boyfriend of Annabeth's?" I asked Alex. She looked at me with a confused look.

"It's been days since we found out we're brother and sister and we've barley spoken to each other. It's kind of like he's avoiding me… I don't get it; I thought he was the guy that everyone wanted as a brother. I thought that I would finally have someone that I was related to by blood." She looked really upset but I just couldn't find myself to believe her because Percy was soooo nice to me. He always talked to me and cracked jokes when I was feeling upset.

**Percy's POV  
**I was thinking about the whole "Ales is my sister thing" when Annabeth came into my room. She sat down on my bed where I was lay down and asked, "So I've been noticing that you don't really talk to Alex… Is there something wrong?" I sighed and replied, "Well, Poseidon always said he loved my mom so I can't believe he had a child with another woman. I mean I know I'm being selfish because the other gods have a lot of children with a lot of humans…. But I just can't accept it. It's not like I hate Alex, she's so cute and I like her but I'm scared that I might lash out on her." Annabeth looked at me with caring eyes, "Well I know you'll be able to work it out." She kissed me and walked out of my room.

I decided to take a nap, when a dream from Poseidon came to me. He looked stressed and frustrated and sad at the same the time. He looked even older than when I saw him fighting last year under the sea. "Percy, I'm not a huge fan of your attitude toward Alex. I know that your upset about it but" I cut him off with an angry retort, "Look you don't get it! I thought you loved mom, you had an affair…. I love Alex and accept her but you, I can't accept your betrayal!" Poseidon looked up and said, "Is it too late if I said Alex is your mother's child?" My jaw swung open and I stared blankly at him for what seemed to be forever when I suddenly hit the floor. I woke up and yep, the ship was being attacked, again.

**Alex's POV**

I was on guard and was thinking about Nico. Tears were running down my face but I couldn't stop it. I haven't been eating lately and have had some hyperventilating problems but I just couldn't stop worrying about Nico. I haven't told Nicole or Hazel about them because I didn't want them to have more to worry about, when they had enough on their plates. Another thing that has been scaring me recently is that for some reason I have this feeling I'm going into Tartarus. Of course I was probably over thinking things. I was thinking about NIco when suddenly the shipped lurched. I tug my necklace and it turned into a sword. I told Frank who was on duty with me to aim for the eye of whatever creature this was. We slashed and pocked until it finally disintegrated. Not eating food lately really made me tired but I was going to fight with everything I had to save Nico. I suddenly felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey good job with the monster, you've got technique. Anyways I was looking for you. I…ah… wanted to apologize for my attitude. I was mad at Poseidon for having you with another women because I felt like he was betraying my mom. I was avoiding you because I was scared I might get mad at you.. But I learned… I learned that you were actually my real sister. Poseidon actually had you with my mom. My dad put a spell on my mom to forget about you until you and her meet in person. I'm sorry for being such an arrogant brother and I hope you forgive me." I looked at him surprised, I mean he finally became nice to me and then he tells me how his mom was my mom. I mean my MOM, like real biological mom..!

"Of course I forgive you! Can I meet our mom when all this is over?" He nodded with a grin and pulled me into a hug.

**Frank's POV**

We were all eating dinner when I saw Percy nudging Alex. I was surprised at that and then I was more surprised when they both stood up and said that they have an announcement to make.

"Percy and I found out that we weren't half siblings. We're actual biological siblings."

I fell of my chair and turned into a frog. I heard everyone laughing at me so I turned back and the first thing that I said was, "Hey, we're related!" Leo literally bursted into laughter and had fire dancing around his hair. Jason was still shocked so when Piper touched him his electricity accidently zapped Piper. And well, you get how crazy our dinner was, right?


	7. Splitting For A Near Death Experience-1

**So sorry for the seriously late update! **

**Alex's POV**

Leo, Frank, Hazel and I were on an expedition or should I just say I tour of Rome where we just circle the same place over and over again. Leo and I were getting pretty impatient considering how hot it is and the walking. Frank was cheerful because he got to be with Hazel. I was also very irritated because Hazel had told us that Nico only had until sunset or he would die. On top of that Annabeth was going on her own expedition where she wouldn't tell us except for Percy. Speaking of Percy now we are really tight and talked about everything. I told him about my problems and he helped me through, he even convinced me to eat for Nico. Anyways we finally stopped at a church called **M. Agrippa. **Leo speculated, "Latin for _Get a grip_." I snorted out laughing while Frank just shook his head in disapproval.

Leo led us into the building talking about the air conditioning and stuff like that. Frank just told us that if the building were two thousand years old it would make sense that there was a secret passage. Leo being the mechanic found the passage in a flash.

**Leo's POV**

I was going to open the passage but looked around for suspicious people when I saw some middle-aged overweight guys with American accents. They weren't watching us but something was just off. I waved it off and started to unlock the lock. When the floor next to the wall opened there was a dark square opening barely enough to wiggle through. We were going to explore the insides because we had time until 15 o'clock. While Hazel checked the underground because it was her specialty Frank, Alex and I had a heart to heart conversation. Frank knew that I had figured out about his lifeline and I felt like I was finally able to connect with Frank. I know that he feels uncomfortable around me but I hope that changed… Enough with the sappy story, I mean for gods sake sappy stories aren't mine thing. I noticed that it was about ten minutes and Hazel hadn't come up yet. I felt Alex tug my sleeve so I looked over to see the Americans coming over to us, with creepy smiles.

I solved the problem by shoving Alex into the underground passage along with Frank who turned into a snake and dove into it after them. I shut the hatch above and saved our sorry buts, at least for now.

Frank realized that they were the Eidolons so he told me in a hushed tone because he didn't want to scare Alex. Everyone in the ship acted like she was fragile because of her boyfriend and unstableness but she wasn't and she hated it when people did that. I saw Alex scoff so I told her, "It was the Eidolons… I can't believe there here again." She nodded and smiled at me probably thanking me for not treating her like a baby.

I heard Frank wheezing in the dark so I assumed he turned back to human. "What now?" I heard Alex whisper to us, so I answered her by summoning fire on my index finger. It looked like a birthday candle, which reminded me that I haven't had a birthday party in years and I had to tell the other 8 to do one for me and…. Suddenly I hear Frank yelling, "Hey, Leo. I know your day dreaming about how your finger looks like a birthday candle but we have to find Hazel!" We walked down a corridor that slanted down when we found Hazel who was engrossed in examining a door.

**Hazel's POV**

"Hi", I whirl around trying to swing my _spatha _but to find that the blade is too long to wield when I see its just Leo. "What are you doing here?" I demanded at him when I see Frank and Alex behind him. Alex tells me about their encounter with the eidolons. I've gotten so close to her and Nicole because even though I was born decades ago they still are the same age as me. I sensed that she was really trying her best to keep collected and not break down. While Frank and I discussed about how eidolons got close to us I saw Leo looking at the door that I was staring at a few minutes ago. He looked up and said, "These letters are Greek." I replied to him by telling him.

"Lots of Romans spoke Greek." He answered back saying that the workmanship was too complicated to be Roman. I winced even because I knew Frank was going to get upset. And as I guessed he snorted and said how Greeks loved to make things complicated. I didn't want to listen to their argument so I turned to Alex. She was leaning on the cave wall looking exhausted and skinny. She lost sooo much weight, even though she didn't tell us we all knew Percy was forcing her to eat. Under these circumstances she still managed to look beautiful. I mean her clothes were just as raggy and dirty as mine but she her inner beauty was flowing. Alex noticed me looking at her and with a smile she said to me, "How are you doing? You were really brave of coming here alone." She always did this. Alex would always ask how others were doing and compliment them. Nicole said she's been like that forever and would say them in any kind of situation but she also mentioned that usually when she said them she was going to do something drastic. Hmmmm…I decided to keep an eye on her. I smiled back and said, "Surprisingly great. Thanks but I have to do what I can for the team." She nodded when suddenly Leo interrupted our conversation by swinging open the door.

**Alex' POV**

As we walked into a room full of ancient metalworking tools and all sorts of things that Leo likes I thought about my dream last night. I thought about what Hazel said about doing something for the team and I'm pretty sure, no, I know what I have to do. I'm terrified but it's my fate and I have to accept it.

Leo started walking toward the worktables blabbed on about how these metal basketball looking things was important. When suddenly he saw some scroll cases and found…. _On Building Spheres_ Ok, seriously what was so cool about that? But to Leo it was like buckets of gold. His hand were shaking and was rambling about how hopeful he felt. Now, even though I was a demigod for only about a month I know that your not supposed to say something like that. And of course everything went wrong. The things that Leo had just told them wouldn't move started moving. They drew their swords and a familiar hallow voice spoke from behind a helmet, which looked like a wolf head. "_You cannot escape us. We do not like possessing machines but they are better than tourists. You will not leave here alive." _

**I'll be updating another chapter in like a few hours!**


	8. Teaser(?) for the 2nd Part

**Enjoy! This is a part of Splitting For A Near Death Experience-2**

**GO BACK IN TIME!**

**Nicole's POV**

Piper and I tried and I mean really tried to make the best of the situation. Alex, Leo, Frank and Hazel had gone off on an expedition and Percy was off to send Annabeth off to something that's seemed like a death sentence. When we couldn't, Piper gave up and decided to have a picnic at the park with Jason, leaving me to listen to Coach Hedge sing, "Old MacDonald." I watched as the happy couple spread the blanket thinking about what Leo was doing right now and if he was okay. I was worried about Leo but I was also worried about Alex. She seemed to have something on mind and was always spacing out. I heard something that I could kind of relate to. Jason was telling Piper about how he feels in the crew and feels like he's failing. I never really told anyone except Alex but I was actually mega rich. Rachel back at camp is rich too but my family tops that. My parents were always out doing their business and would forget my birthdays; I don't even think they know how old I am… I was used to not getting any attention at all because I didn't use my parent's last name, I didn't tell anyone about what there job was and always tried to blend in. Which is why I didn't know what to do now because I was in the spot light for being in the Prophecy of the Nine. I know that Jason is confused on his role because he used to be a leader but has to work equally with others but still, I understand him. While I was thinking about this I saw Percy running toward the ship.

Percy started to ramble about how Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn kidnapped Annabeth but Piper put a stop to it using her charmspeak to reassure him. But that wasn't the bad news he barred, "I found out that we have less time to rescue Nico than we thought." he said. He looked around and realized that half the crew wasn't there and asked, "Hazel and the others haven't come back yet? It does make sense because we did say the rendezvous was at three the latest." He looked over at Piper and pointed at her dagger.

**Piper's POV**

The moment Percy looked at my direction and pointed at my dagger I knew the time that I dreaded came. To tell the truth I've been having visions about the four of us and they weren't good. I bit my lip when he told me that Tiberinus said that I could see where Nico was. I wanted so badly to decline but Nico was Alex's boyfriend and they were perfect for each other. "I've tried but the dagger doesn't always show what I want to see. In fact, it hardly ever does." I said to him, cursing my inner Aphrodite for thinking about how adorable Nico and Alex would be. He pleaded to me to try again with those sea-green eyes, which looked like a cute baby seal that needed help. I let in and took out my dagger when the view zoomed into an old Forum. There was a set of stairs leading down to a modern iron gate with a padlock. Then it zoomed in more to show a dark cylindrical chamber when I dropped the dragger. I felt Nicole stiffen next to me because we've seen this before and we know how it's going to end. I heard Nicole say, "We can't go in there." But Percy and Jason were looking at something in the dagger. I peered in, to see two giants in gladiator armor and between them was a large jar. The vision zoomed in again and there was Nico. I wanted to take a picture and sent it to Alex but obviously I'm a demigod so I can't do that.

Percy insisted that Nico wasn't dead even though he wasn't moving and all the pomegranate seeds were eaten. So we decided to head out, leaving coach and my dagger.

**Percy's POV**

When I saw Nico on Piper's dagger I was seriously happy. Nico was like my little brother that happened to be dating my little sister so I wanted them to be happy. I knew that Alex was working on a project for Nico and she was spending loads of her time on it.

Anyways I found the place easily and getting in was easy. I was starting to think that we were progressing well when these withered old women who were all dried and brittle appeared in front of us. They looked like nymphs but were just too old. The nymphs I knew were bubbly and fresh but these were just mean and snappy, I mean their names are also things like Hagno. They started talking about how they were promised that Rome would last forever but it didn't so they couldn't leave the chamber. Piper tried using her charmspeak but it didn't work. Hagno claims, "We are thirsty. We are going to take the power to control rain again, and we'll take that from you Son of Jupiter. From the son of Poseidon we will take water, an endless supply of water. Lastly from Piper Mclean we will take your beauty and gifts." It creeped the heck out of me. What scared me more was when sickly dark water came pouring out from where the hags were.


End file.
